


TBZ in A/B/O

by 69 (Food1)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/69
Summary: ^^^^ Can you read?





	1. SangCob

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it's just short slice of lives of The Boyz as Alpha/Beta/Omega. Nothing really interesting. 
> 
> Also since, I am disgusted at the the giving birth through the anus trend, I decided to just give omegas vaginas, I mean bear with me please. There's no smut in here.
> 
> Why would I add smut anyway?

Jacob sighed as he entered the practice room where all the other members were. They said that he is going to debut with these people and that he should make friends. He looked up and saw two other people. Two other alphas. 

 

"Hello," he greeted as the two alphas waved back. "My name is Jacob and I am from Canada."

 

The two other alphas stood up and hugged him before pulling back and smiling. 

 

"Hi, I'm Sangyeon," said the tall one. "Nice to meet you!"

 

"My name is Changmin, hello," said the long haired one. 

 

"So what do you guys do here?" asked Jacob. 

 

"Oh, we just practice duh, and sometimes we wait for new trainees."

 

"How many trainees are there?" asked Jacob. 

 

"Just us 2 and now you!"

 

~~

 

Jacob didn't how it happened but somehow, he became the mother of the group. First, it was with Hyunjoon, an alpha and he was having his first rut. Jacob had to go back and forth between the store and the dorm just so he could take care of the struggling alpha. If you could describe Jacob that day, then you could say that he was dying. Hyunjoon was so needy. 

 

Next was Jaehyun, an alpha, who was trying his hardest to cook food. Jacob was the only one who knew how to cook at that time. He ended up with tons of ketchup on his shirt. Don't ask why, it just happened.

 

Then it was Younghoon, an omega, he was having his first heat in the dorm since he just transferred to Cre.Ker from LOEN and the company was too small to have a heat room. Jacob was the one who offered to take care of Younghoon. He brought him food, gave him water, changed his clothes and had to help Younghoon get off when he was too immobile to do so. It was hard for Jacob, since he was an alpha and all and they did not have any betas at that time, but he had discipline of a military man. He was able to keep himself from following his instincts.

 

Sunwoo, was very hard to handle. Jacob could not express how hard it is when Sunwoo has ruts. Jacob dreaded it everytime. Everytime he asks for someone to come and save him. 

 

Then Haknyeon came and Jacob was the happiest alpha alive. The beta was as hyper as Jaehyun when he has fried chicken and Jacob was doing his best to make sure that Haknyeon did not break anything but he was forever grateful since Jacob does not have to experience hell AKA Sunwoo's ruts. 

 

Introduce Chanhee to the mix and you have two betas. Jacob first thought that the former was an omega but he was actually a beta, and a good cook. Thank God! 

 

Eric was Jacob's favorite 'son' out of everyone. Not the fact that he still had not presented but the fact that he was the cutest baby of all time, unlike Hyunjoon and Sunwoo who look like they are part of the hyung line. Sunwoo had a potential mate already. *cough* Haknyeon *cough*

 

Kevin...well Kevin had become his best friend, he was a beta but that did not stop anything. Together they were unstoppable. They do cringy things and make a good laugh out of everything.

 

Juyeon...was complicated. He kept to himself most of the time when he entered and Jacob tried his best to include him but, he was always being rejected. Jacob worried for the younger boy. He didn't even know Juyeon's rank yet. 

 

Meanwhile. 

 

"Sangyeon, do you have a crush on Jacob?" asked Changmin as Sangyeon looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

"H-How could you say that?" asked the older as the younger chuckled. 

 

"Well, first of all, you were literally smitten when you guys practiced together back when we first met him. Second, you look at him with these heart eyes and third, you have tons of Jacob's pictures saved on your phone. Some of them are stolen too," said Changmin as the older blushed and looked down. "Can I go on?"

 

"Sh-Shut up!"

 

~~

  
Sangyeon sighed as he walked towards his and Jacob's shared room. He was exhausted after having practiced for a long time and he wanted to sleep. Jacob was behind him.

"Sangyeon," said Jacob as he back-hugged the older. "I'm sleepy!"

The older alpha blushed as he pulled away from Jacob.

"I'm sweaty," said Sangyeon as Jacob chuckled before lunging at him. "Jacob?"

"Remove your shirt then, but I want to hug you so I am hugging you," said Jacob as Sangyeon sighed. He played with the younger's hair before chuckling.

"I have to take a bath," said Sangyeon as Jacob sighed.

"Let's take a bath together!" said the younger as Sangyeon looked at Jacob. Jacob never really liked sharing baths with someone, he says that he was uncomfortable with showering with other people. Sangyeon then looked at the younger alpha who was sniffing the hell out of Sangyeon. What triggered this change, Jacob? "You smell really, intoxicating."

Sangyeon blushed. Was this Jacob? The group's sweet innocent angel?

"Jacob, we should really get ready for a bath."

When they got out, with towels around their waists they were surprised.

"Get in line, dad," said Sunwoo as Sangyeon and Jacob looked at the line. 8 members were in line. They were the 9th and 10th. Sangyeon sighed as he and Jacob walked towards the end of the line and huffed.

"Who's in there?" asked Sangyeon as Sunwoo groaned.

"Eric and Juyeon," said Sunwoo as Chanhee groaned.

"Both of them are omegas, right?" asked Chanhee as Kevin groaned.

"Damn it, omegas and their extensive vagina cleaning," said Kevin as Younghoon groaned.

"It's very annoying, Kevin and you should be glad that you have a dick," said Younghoon as Haknyeon groaned.

"Having a dick can be troublesome too, Younghoon," said Haknyeon as Jacob groaned.

"Shut up, both genitals are troublesome. No need to fight," said Jacob as he leaned in on Sangyeon's chest. "Now let me hug my man in peace."

Everyone looked at Sangyeon who was blushing and looking at them with eyes that plead for help. Changmin gave him a thumbs up and Sunwoo and Haknyeon were chuckling at him. Aside from that, everyone else had their phone in their hand and were snapping pictures.

Then the door opened revealing Eric and Juyeon who were drying their hair. They both were chuckling at each other before looking at the other members then at Sangyeon and Jacob.

"When Jacob finally accept's his inner gay," said Eric as he sprinkled nonexistent rainbow confetti. Juyeon looked at him weirdly.

"What's a gay?" asked the older omega as everyone except Kevin and Jacob looked at Eric. "Care to explain?"

"My mind can't think straight right now, sorry, maybe next time," said Eric as Kevin guffawed before raising his hands and giving Eric a high-five.

"I literally don't get it," said Chanhee as the rest agreed with him.

Eric winked before leading Juyeon back to the living room where they went to their separate rooms to change. However, before they left Eric said, "Draw a circle, that's how straight I am."

Sunwoo looked at the retreating pair before saying, "Was that a Hetalia reference?"

Then the door closed and all of them realized that Jaehyun and Hyunjoon were already taking a bath.

"I am not ready for the aftermath of this," said Kevin as everyone excluding Jacob looked at him judgingly.

"Are you sure, Kevin? I mean, your beard is quite beautiful today," said Chanhee as Kevin readied his fists.

"I'm going to shave them today, I promise," said Kevin as he glared at Chanhee.

"You said that a week ago and now your beard is an inch long," said Chanhee as Kevin frowned.

"I said I'm shaving them!" said Kevin as Chanhee crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Hard to believe but okay, I guess," he said as Kevin looked at him with disdain.

After a few minutes, Jaehyun and Hyunjoon emerged. Both were glaring at Kevin and Chanhee.

"You know, taking a bath is annoying when someone outside is arguing," said Jaehyun as Chanhee and Kevin looked at each other.

Sangyeon looked at Jaehyun. "We're not arguing...?"

"It sounded like you guys were," said Jaehyun as Eric popped up, all fully dressed.

"What's sex?" asked the youngest as everyone looked at him. Even Jacob.

"Not until 2017, Eric," said Jacob as Eric frowned. "You haven't had your first heat yet."

"Just a summary then, I'm 16," said Eric as he pouted.

"That's only 15 internationally, but if you want. So sex is some naked bullshit that you have to pretend to enjoy so the other person wouldn't get their 'feelings' hurt... it's a load of shit if you ask me," said Kevin as both he and Chanhee entered the bathroom. "Happy now?"

(If you get the reference, Ily💕)

"I wanna have sex with Juyeon soon!" exclaimed Eric and suddenly Sangyeon was on the floor because he was pushed by a surprised Jacob. Kevin and Chanhee stopped the door from closing and peeked outside.

"Eric, no," said Jacob as he glared at Juyeon. "You're still a child."

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Juyeon as Jacob hardened his glare.

"Don't you dare!" said Jacob as Juyeon nodded while gulping. Although, Jacob said it in English so he wasn't able to understand, but Jacob's glare was scary enough.

Then Jaehyun and Hyunjoon walked out after Jacob's glare had softened.

_"Kevin, don't touch me with your beard!"_

Everyone looked at the door in which contained the two 98' betas. Then they started chuckling.

_"Kevin, why are there so much hair on the sink!?"_

Then they started wheezing.

_"Kevin, I love you but your beard is disgusting! Get your face away from me!"_

Then they stopped.

"Did Chanhee just...confess to Kevin...or is it just me?" asked Younghoon as everyone gave sounds of agreement. Then Younghoon put his ear on the door. He heard kissing noises. "They're making out..."

"Ew that's just weird," said Juyeon.

"Who would do that?" said Haknyeon.

"Do what?" asked Eric as everyone looked at Jacob.

"Why would they have sex on a bathroom!?" screamed Sangyeon as they heard a thud on the bathroom.

_"Sh*t, they caught us!"_

~~

 

Sangyeon sighed as he lied on his bed. Aside from that shower being extremely torturous to him, he was also weirded out by the amount of hair that he had to pump from the sink because they clogged it. He wanted to scream at Kevin that time for having such fast growing facial hair. Suddenly, Jacob lied down next to him before hugging him and finally sleeping. The older blushed slightly before sighing and accepting his fate. He was going to wake up and see Eric and Sunwoo taking pictures. However, looking at Jacob sleeping next to him, his forest scent invading Sangyeon's nose and his peaceful look making the older's heart go haywire, the older alpha decided that Jacob can sleep with him, anytime. So he closed his eyes and faced Jacob before hugging him back and pulling him close. He didn't notice the fact that the younger smiled after.

 

Jacob liked this. He liked being with Sangyeon everytime because it made him feel safe and comfortable. He liked smelling that fresh smell of conifers everytime. He liked looking at him and sensing the warm and welcoming aura that he always gives. He liked hugging him and how he always tend to hug back. He liked his beauty from the inside and out. He liked him, and he wanted to be with him. He was better than anyone he had ever dated and they weren't even dating. He was better person to him than everyone who he was with. If he was bold, he would say that Sangyeon was the best he ever had, aside from his family, but he considers this group and Sangyeon, especially Sangyeon, to be a part of his family too. 

 

~~

 

_"내 피 땀 눈물-"_

 

_"Hyunjoon, your ringtone, they might wake up!"_

 

_"내 마지막-"_

 

_"Done!"_

 

Sangyeon groaned as he opened his eyes. Who was in their room? He squirmed as he turned his head to look around. Jacob was facing away from him, however he was still very close to him. Although, he is not the only one close to him. 

 

"Eric! Hyunjoon!" shouted Sangyeon as the tall maknae 1 and the short maknae ran away. 

 

"Stop screaming, Sangyeon," said Jacob as he put his hand over Sangyeon's mouth to cover it. He did it while he was facing away from Sangyeon, the older got his forehead slapped.

 

"Jacob, the maknaes were taking pictures," said Sangyeon as Jacob rolled to face him. 

 

"Then let them, my beauty is to be shared to the world after all," said the younger as he pushed Sangyeon on the bed and hugged him tight. 

  
"You know, we're acting like a couple," said Sangyeon as Jacob sat up looked at him.

"Well, are we not?" asked Jacob as Sangyeon widened his eyes and sat up. His brain was having an existential crisis.

"W-What? Jacob, do you like me?" asked Sangyeon as he pointed at himself, Jacob smiled. "Do you seriously like someone like me?"

"I know this is sudden but I like you, Sangyeon and I know you like me too," said Jacob as Sangyeon blushed.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Sangyeon as Jacob chuckled.

"Not really, but I hanged out with Changmin and then he fell asleep. He sleep talks you know and he mentioned something about you liking me," said Jacob as he chuckled. "So thank Changmin since you got to have this."

"What do you mean?" asked Sangyeon as Jacob kissed him.

Sangyeon felt his instincts kick in and soon the younger was on the bed with the older kissing him. Jacob smiled as he pulled Sangyeon closer.

_"Look, I told you that they are a thing. Seriously, I have proof. Se- Ah! What are you guys doing!?"_

Both alphas stopped to look at Hyunjoon who was covering his eyes and Sunwoo looking bored. Both pairs were frozen for a while. Then the rapper took out his cellphone and took a picture before taking off and yelling, "Sangyeon and Jacob are making out!"

_"Omg, really?" -Kevin_

_"Good. It was taking too long." -Chanhee_

_"Finally!" -Changmin_

_"Juyeon, look they're a couple now!" -Eric_

_"Yass! Get that dick, Jacob!" -Younghoon_

_"鳥 鳥 鳥 鳥!" -Haknyeon_

_"I may not be able to speak Chinese but I'm pretty sure that that means dick." -Juyeon_

_"Is it because Haknyeon says it in many of his sentences when he's cursing his other team members in Mobile Legends? Because same." -Jaehyun_

Both Sangyeon and Jacob looked at each other before blushing from embarrassment. A few minutes into being a couple and they are already starting to hate the attention. However, Sangyeon does like kissing Jacob so he did.

"I am still right here!" said Hyunjoon as both alphas looked at him.

"Then get away," they both said in unison.


	2. JuRic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of explanation here of my A/B/O world. Also, JuRic!   
> Yes, we getting fed

If Juyeon had 100 Won everytime his heart beats fast because of Eric, he would have a billion Won right now. The younger omega had something that made Juyeon blush every now and then, his heart beat faster than it should be and his underwear wet most of the time. Honestly, he liked the younger omega to the highest degree and he does not plan on letting it go.

Juyeon was used to always not getting what he wanted, always given the last piece, always the last and never given any share, but Eric, he doesn't want to give Eric to anyone. Eric was special, he was irreplacable, and he treasured him. That's why he doesn't want to plan on letting go of his feelings, because he doesn't want to back down just because of his rank.

He was scared though, scared of criticism.

He was taught that Alphas can be with anyone they want: omegas, other Alphas and Betas. Betas can be with Alphas and other Betas while omegas on the other hand, can only belong to Alphas. It was hard for him to accept it, no, he cannot accept it. He felt oppressed, he did not want any Alphas, he only wanted one omega and that was Eric.

He felt envious whenever he went outside and saw many of Alphas with other affinities. He looks like an Alpha and can pretend as one but the smell gave it away, Alphas are proud of their smell so if Juyeon hid his smell and acted like an Alpha, it was very easy to tell thet he was a faux. Besides, one sniff of his scent and he is obviously an omega. The smell of cherry blossoms gave it all away.

Eric was very handsome, very obedient, very kind, very gentle and very omega. Yes, he had a fun personality and was not very shy and timid, he was still full of manners that omegas are taught to have. He was the perfect omega to every Alpha. It was also convenient for them that Eric has the short interval for his heat, also the shortest interval within the group, it was every four weeks, that's why he always practiced and rarely got rest because of how he had barely any time before his next heat started.

Juyeon often cursed the world whenever he hears Eric whimper during his heat. He wanted to go there, to Eric and comfort him and tell him that everything will be alright, but everyone believed that omegas shouldn't be around other omegas in heat. Phantom heats were a thing, but Juyeon was an infertile omega who doesn't have any heats. He could basically be a Beta. He will not have any phantom heats. He said it to Jacob many times, but the Alpha was afraid. Not because of Juyeon being an omega, but at the fact that Juyeon could seriously not take care of Eric properly. Jacob asked Juyeon to watch over the laundry once and he forgot about it that the washing machine overflowed with water. He was afraid that the omega might be too busy comforting Eric that he forgot the fact that Eric needed to have water and be hydrated always.

Juyeon tried to reason out to Jacob that he will not forget Eric's needs, but when Jacob had asked Juyeon to watch Peanut and Walnut while everyone was away, as a test, Juyeon forgot to bathe the dogs and they smelled like urine and feces when everyone came to hug them. Juyeon forgot to brush their teeth too. Changmin gagged the second he had hugged the dogs.

Juyeon was attentive, Jacob had known that, but he was not attentive to canine hygiene, laundry and Eric's hydration. Yes, Jacob had let Juyeon take care of Eric in heat once. Eric deadass crawled out of his room, half naked with his vagina leaking just so he could get a glass of water while Juyeon was asleep. Jacob had seen Eric and scolded Juyeon when the older woke up. He scolded Juyeon for making Eric walk out of the room and make Jaehyun feral, Younghoon have a phantom heat and Sangyeon clean up the slick with more than just a mop and a bottle of liquid soap, the oldest had to scrub the floor because of how resistant Eric's slick was to normal cleaning.

Juyeon treasured that memory of him comforting Eric though, for him it was the best memory of them so far.

Then No Air promotions came.

It was supposed to be a song for the fans, but somehow, 95% of the lyrics fit perfectly to what Juyeon felt for Eric. Not 100% because Eric uses he/him/his and Eric was right here, in the same place as Juyeon.

Maybe that was the reason Juyeon liked No Air, it was because the song reminded him of Eric so much and his feelings for him. Also the song was amazing in general.

It was when Eric went to L.A. and Juyeon went to China that 99.5% of No Air's lyrics fit perfectly to Juyeon's feelings for Eric. He missed the younger and was always in his mind. He wanted to go to Eric and have fun with him and probably Daehwi too. He missed him so much that he subconciously searched for a plane ticket towards L.A. and realized that he had bought one after he heard the printer start printing. He panicked of course, he was supposed to go back to Korea after he had done his work here in China but now he was going to L.A. and he was not ready, he was not able to wash his underwear yet!

That was how Juyeon had called Eric before riding the plane, while he was in the waiting area, about how he was visiting the younger. The younger omega was excited, and so was Daehwi. Juyeon felt his ear hurt when both of the omegas screamed. It was like Changmin's scream but less dolphin and more eagle. Who fucking cares, both screams hurt so fucking much.

When Juyeon landed, he could see Eric with his banner saying, _'Juyeon! I love you.'_ It sounded very Eric but at the same time, sounded very Kevin. Like those are common things that Eric would say, but the confidence, the boldness, the art work is so Kevin that Juyeon might have thought that Eric had video called Kevin. Eric's outfit is very Jacob though. He was wearing something Jacob would wear if he was feeling bold: tacky but color-coded, cute but cringy and adorable but too adorable, also the fish flip-flops were a give away. He sighed, the Canadian-line were very weird and Eric was being influenced. He would not be surprised if Eric would be having Tim's instead of Starbucks.

He got a lot of stares actually, first off all, he was with a guy who looked like he just put on a bunch of clothes and went outside while he was wearing an all black suit in L.A's hot weather, which was fashionable if not for the fact that it was a dumb idea to wear black in a hot place.

It might seem very dangerous for two omegas to go around L.A. at night, but that was what Eric andJuyeon were doing. They were walking around L.A. at night.

Eric showed Juyeon the Hollywood sign from a high place and Juyeon took a picture of it. The younger looked at Juyeon who was busy taking a picture and he sighed contently.

Who knew that Juyeon could be this handsome? Well he was already very handsome but still. We can always add more to many.

Then the older quickly looked at Eric who immediately stopped his staring.

"Are we going there tomorrow?" asked Juyeon as Eric nodded. The older smiled adorably.

"Ah! Nice," exclaimed Juyeon as Eric smiled a bit. "Thank you, Eric!"

"You're welcome!"

~~

Juyeon was overwhelmed. Eric had taken him to a baseball match to cheer for an old school friend and everything was so messy. Now usually, Juyeon was a messy person but this kind of messy was something he cannot handle. Besides, his ears were painful right now due to the loud cheers. That's why he had decided to go to the restroom and stay there until Eric calls him. It was a bad move because as soon as he entered the restroom, his nose was filled with alpha scents. The room was full of alphas. He gagged before going away and deciding to just seat beside the hotdog stand.

The employee of the hotdog stand had turned out to be a fan.

Meanwhile, Eric shivered as he felt the cold air. He had forgotten to bring his jacket and now, he was cold. He looked at Juyeon but found him missing. He sighed as he walked away and towards the bathroom, Juyeon always goes to the bathroom. Wrong move. He was completely trapped as soon as he was in the bathroom.

Juyeon saw Eric moving towards the bathroom and he immediately went after him. Then he saw the bathroom door close. He cursed as he heard Eric scream.

He opened the door and readied himself as he looked around. Eric was trapped by an alpha. A lanky alpha. Juyeon groaned. The lanky alpha seemed to take notice of the other omega in the room.

"Wow! Two omegas and-" his balls suddenly hurt. Eric kneed the alpha on the balls.

"And a fuck you!" shouted Eric before he walked towards Juyeon and hugged the older as they both went out of the bathroom.

"Why did you scream?" asked Juyeon as Eric huffed.

"I dropped my phone, of course I would scream," said Eric as Juyeon chuckled.

"Anyways, do you wanna get out?" asked Juyeon as Eric nodded.

"The game is almost ove anyway, only a few minutes left, and besides, our team is already ahead with more than 10 points," said Eric as Juyeon nodded. "Also, we haven't gone to the Hollywood Sign yet."

Juyeon smiled at that thought.

"Wait, my phone! Fuck."

~~

They were at the Hollywood Sign.

Juyeon looked at Eric as the younger chuckled.

"Look, I want to picture you right now but my camera is literally bad quality during night time," said Eric as Juyeon tilted his head.

"Why would you picture me when you can just enjoy the moment with me?" asked Juyeon as Eric became silent...then they bursted out laughing.

"Juyeon, what the heck? Are you saying that you want me?" asked Eric as Juyeon chuckled.

"I mean, I'm not saying that I am but something like that," said Juyeon as Eric's nose crinkled.

"Juyeon, do you like me?" asked Eric as Juyeon thought for a second.

"Depends on what you mean by like, but even if, like is still an understatement," said Juyeon as Eric as Eric chuckled.

"Juyeon, do you love me?" asked Eric as Juyeon smiled.

"What kind of love are we talking about?"

"I don't know, maybe you could show me what type of love you feel for me?" asked Eric as he looked at Juyeon in the eyes. "Then maybe it is the same type of love I am talking about."

Then Juyeon kissed him on the lips. Eric smiled as he kissed back then they pulled out after.

"It's the same type of love, right?" asked Juyeon as Eric chuckled.

"It's more than just one type of love, Juyeon, but if you want the strongest love I feel for you, maybe I can let you know through the bed?" asked Eric as Juyeon closed his eyes and sighed.

"If it's sexual love, I'm not going to take it," said Juyeon as Eric rolled his eyes and smiled playfully

"Juyeon!" whined Eric as he shook the older.

"Eric, I'm asexual," said Juyeon as Eric stopped shaking and looked at Juyeon. "I don't have sexual feelings."

"Juyeon! You should've told me," said Eric as Juyeon looked down. "Now I feel guilty."

"Sorry," said Juyeon as Eric smiled. "I just thought that maybe you would get the hint."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I mean, I just turned into an adult like two months ago, I can't just ask you to fuck me all of a sudden," said Eric as Juyeon chuckled.

"You have such a vulgar mouth," said Juyeon as Eric smiled guiltily.

"Blame Jaehyun."

~~

Finally, they were in a jacuzzi in Eric's house.

"Have you watched Hot Tub Time Machine?" asked Eric as Juyeon nodded.

"Damn, I want that to happen," said Eric as Juyeon chuckled.

"What'd they do to activate that again?" asked Juyeon as Eric thought for a second.

"They poured alchohol on the control button, right?" asked Eric as Juyeon groaned.

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I watched that show," said Juyeon as Eric gave a sound of agreement.

"But still, that'd be amazing!" exclaimed Eric as Juyeon nodded and hummed in agreement. "Hey, just asking, when did you learn how to surf?"

"I forgot, but one day I learned how to surf then that's it," said Juyeon as Eric nodded.

"Well, did you enjoy the beach?" asked Eric as Juyeon nodded.

"Yes, it was very fun, thank you for touring me around," said Juyeon as Eric smiled.

"I just hope that it will be the twelve of us soon," said Eric as Juyeon nodded.

"I hope so too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a part two but idk

**Author's Note:**

> Next is probably Juric


End file.
